


dance on the roof (you and me alone)

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeongin had a crush on Minho. And he was pretty sure that his friend knew, too. He was just too shy todoanything about it.Minho decided to change that.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	dance on the roof (you and me alone)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried self beta-ing this but i still feel like i've missed something so if you see any mistakes then no you don't <3

The plan had been simple enough — go over, hang out like they always did, like the best friends that they were, and watch the foreign French film that Minho had practically been begging him to see, claiming that it was “exactly the kind of movie that you’d love”.

(He hadn’t actually begged, because he was Lee Minho, but Jeongin knew his friend well enough to know when he was passionate about something.)

It had started off simple enough, too — the yellow text had come up on screen, showing the credits at the beginning, and the soundtrack had started up (one that Jeongin quite liked, actually; it was very catchy), and the following minutes were a cacophony of images that beautifully weaved together the life of the girl that they were to follow.

Really, Jeongin had loved it. He could see why Minho had thought that he would enjoy this movie, and he was glad that he was there, sitting on the couch, next to his favorite person, watching something that he knew would stick with him for a while. It wasn’t even something Minho usually watched, a little too romantic for his normal taste. But it was directly up Jeongin’s alley, and he was very happy that Minho had suggested it for watching.

He smiled faintly. They really  _ were _ best friends, knowing each other’s tastes and preferences inside and out.

But Jeongin wasn’t paying as much attention to the movie as he would have liked to. No, he had something much more prevalent on his mind.

It was late. The two of them had started the film after midnight, at a moment that felt closer to the morning then evening. And as much as Jeongin would have loved to pay attention to the whimsical movie that played out in front of him, lighting up the room with its white glow, he couldn’t help but let his focus drift, attention captured by the man sitting next to him.

This was normal, for his attention to stray onto his friend. Jeongin often felt himself captivated by Minho, and he knew he felt a little too much for him to call it platonic. 

He was almost entirely sure that Minho knew about his feelings and was just waiting for him to actually  _ do _ something about them. A part of him even hoped that maybe,  _ maybe _ , he felt the same, and was just waiting for him to make the first move.

But there was still a small part of him, voicing the doubts in his mind, whispering soft drops of what Jeongin wished were poison but were more likely just the truth.

_ ‘What if you’re wrong? What if he doesn’t know, and he only views you as his little brother, as his best friend? Or worse, what if he  _ does _ know, and is only not saying anything because he’s uncomfortable with the idea of you liking him and doesn’t want your relationship to change?’ _

So, yes. While Jeongin was completely and totally crushing on his best friend, he was also not going to say a word about it to anyone, and that included the person of his affections.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t sneak glances at him.

Which, to be fair, he was doing a lot. And it was the main factor contributing to his attention on the movie being lost.

Looking back at the screen, he saw the main character standing behind the counter at her workplace, glancing between the door and the clock as she waited for the male character to arrive. The music swelled louder as she looked more and more nervous for his arrival, fidgeting with the glass she was holding in anticipation.

After the man came in, though, she just continued to watch him from afar, occasionally meeting his eyes before quickly turning away as if it hadn't happened. 

_ I feel for you, lady, _ Jeongin thought mournfully.  _ Looks like neither of us can work up the courage to actually talk to him, huh. _

Speaking of  _ him _ , Jeongin turned to look over at Minho and see what he thought of what was playing out in front of them, only to find his dark, elegant eyes already staring back.

Jeongin’s breath caught slightly. This wasn’t— This wasn’t usually how things went. Not sure of what to do, he maintained eye contact with him, frozen, ignoring the way that he could hear his heartbeat underneath his skin. Surely Minho could hear it too.

Now, look — usually, when caught in situations like these, Jeongin would blush and look away, stammering as he tried to hide his obviousness in his infatuation for his hyung. Minho would watch him do so, no doubt catching the way that his laughter pitched up too high at the ends, curling up sharply where it was usually soft, or the way that he avoided eye-contact with him for the next few moments, or the ways that his ears and cheeks flared red at the thought of Minho catching him staring at him and just  _ knowing _ .

Usually, Jeongin would dutifully play the part of the flustered dongsaeng, the nervous, blushing boy who was trying to secretly harbor a crush the size of Mount Everest on his best friend. And it wasn’t hard, because  _ usually _ , that’s exactly how he felt.

Usually.

But usually was not in the middle of night, sitting on the soft, worn sofa while the air seemed to be still around him, warm and hanging in thick, sweet silence that seemed to drown out even the sound emitting from the television.

Usually was not when Jeongin felt too tired to even move, to function, to hide the way he felt, only awake enough to hold still with bated breath, trying to remember desperately what normal breathing felt like, and then just giving up because that wasn’t what he wanted to think about at that moment.

Usually was not when Jeongin couldn’t do anything but continue to watch Minho, even though he knew that this was  _ not _ what best friends did, what best friends were supposed to do — not quite.

Usually was not…  _ this. _

But Jeongin couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was too tired to. Tired of hiding things, of playing the game that he had enforced and oh so meticulously kept up with, of shying away from how he felt. Just tired of it all.

All he wanted to do was sit there, emotions laid bare to anyone and everyone who might see them.

And the only person Jeongin wanted to see them was the one other person in the room.

Wearily, Jeongin watched as Minho watched him back, waiting.

He was trapped under his gaze, pinned down to the couch behind him. But he didn’t care.

Blinking slowly, he saw as Minho let his eyes trail over his best friends face, feeling his gaze trace over his cheekbones and jaw, over the slope of his nose, over his eyelids, brow bone, lips, lips,  _ lips _ , before bringing them back up to look at his eyes again, a determined look in them.

Jeongin didn’t look away — he couldn’t.

Minho didn’t say anything, but his gaze seemed to speak volumes.

Continuing to make eye contact with him, Jeongin didn’t even register Minho slowly getting closer and closer to him until he could feel the other’s exhales on his face. 

Jeongin felt like he had forgotten how to breathe properly, like he was underwater. He could feel himself begin to grow dizzy from the lack of blood flowing to his head as his heart beat seemed to slow down.

“I… hyung?” he asked, breathless.

Perched on his knees and propping himself up higher than him, Minho looked down at Jeongin from above, and Jeongin found himself unable to look away — he was enchanted by him.

Pushing his hand through Jeongin’s hair, Minho cupped his cheek, and drew closer before asking in a quiet, hushed voice.

“Is this ok?” 

Minho didn’t move, didn’t stray his eyes from Jeongin’s even once as he waited for approval.

Jeongin swallowed, and watched as Minho’s eyes quickly darted down to follow the bob of his Adam's apple before returning to their previous position.

He was  _ so close _ .

Jeongin licked his lips before answering, voice equally quiet.

“Yeah.”

Minho exhaled at that, breath blowing warm air across Jeongin’s face as he smiled slightly. Getting closer and closer to Jeongin, he felt like he couldn’t move. But even if he could, he didn’t want to. He knew that at any other time of the day, he would be freaking out at what was happening, but he couldn’t be bothered with thinking about anything else at that moment.

Closer, closer, and closer still, Minho paused with his lips hovering mere millimeters away from Jeongin’s.

“I…”, he began, words fanning over Jeongin’s lips, “am gonna kiss you now.”

And he did, gently brushing his lips over Jeongin’s, as Jeongin let his eyes flutter shut. He repeated the motion once, twice, before pressing their lips together more insistently, pulling his body closer and closer to Jeongin’s.

Jeongin couldn't help but let out a small gasp, feeling the warmth of Minho’s lips on his as they moved together, pressing together languidly but with intention, as if nothing else in the world mattered but this. He felt their noses bump, slow, unhurried kisses landing again and again and again, making him feel like nothing else ever had.

No fireworks, no, but Jeongin wouldn’t have wanted this kiss any other way. It felt like  _ them _ — warm, in the moment, and safe.

Drawing away a little, Jeongin blinked his eyes as he gazed dazedly back at Minho, lips parted softly.

“Oh,” he let out, brain finally catching up to what had just happened.

“Yeah, oh,” Minho teased back quietly, brushing Jeongin’s hair out of his eyes. “Was that okay?” He asked, gaze flitting around nervously as he continued to cup Jeongin’s face gently.

Jeongin gaped at him shyly. “Okay?” he parroted, breaking out into a gentle grin. “Hyung, that was  _ definitely _ okay. More than, really. In fact, I think we should do that again.”

“Oh,  _ again _ , you say?” Minho said, voice curling up as he giggled softly, giving away just how enthusiastic he was to that idea.

“Yeah,” Jeongin said, and he mustered up some courage as he leaned up to kiss Minho gently, who smiled into their kiss.

The movie continued to play on in the background, forgotten, but Jeongin wasn’t worried about that. He could rewatch it whenever he got the chance to.

Right now, he was just focused on Minho, and the two of them, together. And with that, he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i've never been kissed before? haha no but actually writing kissing while having no experience to go off of is so hard ^^' (though you know, after this pandemic ends, if you wanna hit me up,,,,, 👉👈 would be willing to change that /hj)
> 
> the french film mentioned is [amélie](https://www.google.com/search?sxsrf=ALeKk01h-dTDWPSv-aKA1RrLQGeftqsIeg%3A1609892015108&ei=rwD1X_WWBpSxtAbW8pzIDw&q=amelie+movie&gs_ssp=eJzj4tDP1TdINrI0M2D04knMTc3JTFXIzS_LTAUAUQ4HRg&oq=amelie&gs_lcp=CgZwc3ktYWIQARgAMg0ILhCxAxDJAxBDEJMCMgUILhCxAzIFCC4QsQMyAggAMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgIIADICCAAyCAgAELEDEIMBMgQIABBDOgcIABBHELADOg0ILhCwAxDIAxBDEJMCOgoILhCwAxDIAxBDSgUIOBIBMVDWM1jWM2DXPGgFcAJ4AIABe4gBe5IBAzAuMZgBAKABAaoBB2d3cy13aXrIAQzAAQE&sclient=psy-ab&safe=active&ssui=on)! i really enjoyed the film when i watched it, so if you're interested, i'd recommend checking it out ^^
> 
> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or a comment because i need validation :D (though you can totally not do either, and that's completely fine as well!)
> 
> title from carly rae jespen's cut to the feeling


End file.
